Secrets Behind Locked Doors
by Confessions of a Short Girl
Summary: Not much information is given about the Districts, their secrets are behind locked doors, and their skeletons are hidden in closets, but what really happens in them? Here's District Two's skeletons.
1. What I Think of District Two

**So this is written for the Down With The Capitol Authors March/April challenge which was to write about a District. I don't really like this chapter as much, but the later chapters are much better I feel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any way shape or form**

* * *

><p>What I think of District Two<p>

I'm not entirely sure how this assignment is supposed to help us prepare for the Hunger Games, but I'll bite and write it anyways; God knows I need every bit of extra-credit I can get to make sure I don't flunk out of school.

So what do I think of District Two? I think it's the most freaking amazing place ever. We get to go to school and learn how to handle knives, and spears, and axes, and all that jazz to help us prepare for the Hunger Games, personally, my favourite class is the mace handling one.

But ya, we obviously have the best District there is. We're not loser like Twelve, I mean, come one, coal mining? How much lamer can you get? We supply the Capitol with jewels and loads of different shiny and sparkly things, which makes it a heck of a lot easier for our stylists, they just have to dress us in something sparkly and _boom _we're set for the Games.

Plus, even if we don't get to compete in the Games, which I seriously hope I'm able to do, we can become Peacekeepers when we're older. Enforce the Districts, be figures of authority, make sure that Panem runs smoothly, we get to help out President Snow, who is the freaking man.

But seriously, District Two, best there is. We get top notch food, have dozens of different career options, we get _the best _training for the Hunger Games, we're just the coolest.


	2. What the Parents Think of District Two

What My Parents Think of District Two.

"You're not spending enough time on your studies." His father scowled, his eyebrows drawn together in anger.

"I'm the best in class father, it's not like I need to practice anymore." Cato rolled him eyes and continued slicing the training dummy in his room, synthetic blood spraying everywhere. He licked his lips as some landed on his face and gave a smile; mother had changed it recently, it tasted like cherries.

"That's not the point!" Cato's father thundered making Cato falter in his ministrations upon the dummy. "Do you know what happens to those that don't make it into the Hunger Games and don't have sufficient marks?"

"They become a Peacekeeper." Cato said confidently, certain he had gotten the answer correct.

"Wrong!" He yelled. "They become miners, lowly miners." His father strode menacingly towards Cato. "I did not raise a son to become a lowly miner, I raised a champion! A victor!" He gave Cato a look of disgust, "And if you're to worthless to become a victor, than at the very least I raised a Peacekeeper."

Cato straightened his back and his eyes hardened, "You have."

"Obviously I haven't if your studies are any indication." He sneered. "I guess you're just as worthless as your brother."

Anger brewed and Cato struggled to keep it under control. _One, two, three. _He counted in his head, remembering what his mother had taught him to keep his anger and frustration in check.

"_A warrior who can't control his anger, is no warrior at all." His mother said wisely. "He's only a barbarian."_

Cato was not a barbarian, he was a warrior. He put down his sword faced his faced with squared shoulder and a set jaw. "I will be a Victor." He said as he turned towards his desk and pulled out the textbook showing the different ways to kill someone using spear.

"That's the boy I raised." His father grunted before leaving the room.

His boy would be a victor, because this was District Two, and if you weren't a victor, you were no one. He shuddered at the alternatives that faced his son if he wasn't a victor, a Peacekeeper, or a miner. Glancing down at the stump that remained of his hand, he knew that neither option was desirable. His hand lost from his days of a Peacekeeper before he was sent back home. His other son, Kain, had become a miner. He had failed to become the volunteer during his sixteenth, seventeenth, and eighteenth year, and his marks were too dismal to become a Peacekeeper.

His expression darkened as he though, _There really is only one job option available to live a good life here in Two, and that's to become a victor._


	3. What the Miners think of District Two

What the Miner Think of District Two

"Sometimes I just wish that I had chosen to become a Peacekeeper." Justin said wiping his brow.

Carl spit onto the ground before letting out a grimace. "I sure don't. Having to kill people and imagine being stuck in Twelve, they don't get meat there you know."

"Still, if it meant getting out of these mines, I'd gladly do it." He persisted.

Carl thought about the Peacekeepers that he'd seen around the District. Some of them were childhood friends, not that he could associate with them anymore, and others were people he'd never seen before, which really confused him. They were supposed to be the District to provide Peacekeepers, but he had never seen some of them before in his life. There was something fishy about the Peacekeeper business. "No, I definitely wouldn't want to be a Peacekeeper. Just look at Harriet's face most of the time, she looks worn down and depressed."

Justin's face fell at the mention of his sister, he missed being able to talk to her like they used to. "Ya, I guess that's true, but honestly, we have the short end of the stick here in the District."

"I think that position has to go to the Victors." Carl said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Justin was shocked and spluttered, "What're you talking about? They've got it made here!"

"But they had to go through the Hunger Games." Carl pointed out.

Justin waved a hand flippantly. "We were all trained for it during school, couldn't have been that hard."

"Having to kill kids younger than you for the entertainment of others while trying to not starve?" Carl said darkly, "I think that just might have been a bit hard."

Justin look guilty at that and opened his mouth and closed it again, afraid of sticking his foot in his mouth again.

"Trust me Justin." Carl said standing up since lunch was over. "As miners we're probably the best off in this District."


	4. What the Victors think of District Two

What the Victors Think of District Two

Lyme thanked every deity that she knew every day for the fact that she was born in District Two.

The year that she won was a year when there had been, surprisingly, no volunteers. She remembered not being too concerned because she was certain that a girl would volunteer in her place, after all there were plenty of girls whose dream was to be in the Hunger Games, but when no one volunteered her indifference slowly turned to fear.

She was going to go into the Hunger Games and she was terrified.

But she was lucky, unlike those who came from poorer Districts like Twelve and Eight; she had been trained in how to kill. She knew the basics in how to wield a sword, a spear, a bow and arrow; she knew how to survive thanks to her schooling.

She had been top in her class for knife wielding.

And as much as she hated it, hated how they were training children how to kill and how to torture, it was that training that saved her and enabled her to win.

So every day when she woke up she got down on her knees and thanked every deity she knew, and she knew quite a lot now, and thanked them that she had been born in District Two.

Because if she hadn't, she would be dead

~xXx~

Enorbia knew the moment that she volunteered that she would be the victor.

She was from District Two for God's sake, of course she would win. District Two was the highest District. True they weren't the wealthiest, that went to One, but they were the best trained in the art of killing.

She remembered her graduating year where you were supposed to show off your skills against an instructor and she showed them her hand-to-hand combat where she ripped his throat out with her teeth.

It later became her trademark in the games.

The Games that she won because she was from District Two.

~xXx~

Brutus saw District Two for what it really was.

It was the feeder District for Snow's rein, without Two there would be no weapons, no Peacekeepers, and Snow's reign would crumble to the ground because Snow may be the brains, but they were every bit of the brawn.

He didn't voice it out loud though, to do so would mean certain death, but he _knew_.

And that was enough for him.


	5. What the Districts think of District Two

What the Districts Think of District Two

District One

"Can you believe the nerve of District Two?" Kitty huffed flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "This was supposed to be our year to win, we agreed upon it at the last conference!"

"Chill Kitty." Sunchaser told her calmly. "Everyone knows that you can't trust District Two, they're a bunch of lying snakes. You need to get over it."

"Easy for you to say Chase." She hissed. "It wasn't you brother stabbed in the back by the traitor."

Sunchaser slung his arm around Kitty. "It's okay Kitty Kat. I'm going to volunteer next year and bring home some District One glory. I'll stab a traitor just for you."

"You'd do that for me?" Kitty asked with unshed tears in her blue eyes.

Sunchaser let out a laugh and kissed the top of Kitty's head. "For you, anything."

~xXx~

District Three

"Do you know where these light fixtures are going to go Alicia?"

She looked down at her clipboard and replied, "D2 I'm pretty sure."

Benjamin let out a scoff. "Should have guessed. D2 seems to get the best stuff that doesn't go to the Capitol."

"What have I been telling you Ben?" Alicia asked. "D2 is right in the back of Snow's pocket."

~xXx~

District Four

"You have the second best fish set aside for District Two right?" Mara asked her little brother Angelo as they separated the catches.

"Yep!" he said cheerfully. "Crabs and lobster are for the Capitol, with this catch we'll have filled out monthly quota. Tuna over there is for the stores here, trout and bluegills are for us, and then that pile of salmon and eel is for District Two."

Mara ruffled Angelo's black hair. "Good job bro."

"You know, some people complain that we have to send fish to District Two, but I don't see the problem with it." He told his sister. "We get a small portion of their winnings if they win that year, and we're always guaranteed an alliance with them. It's a win-win situation."

"I always knew you were a smart boy Angelo." Mara said softly. "Make sure you remember that as you get older."

"Will do Mara." He said with a mock salute. "Now let's get going, I'm starving for some trout.

~xXx~

District Five

"They're brutal." Valerie whispered.

Jaime nodded her head dumbly, her mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

"Oh my gosh." Valerie's face was green and she held her hand to her mouth trying to not be sick. "They're laughing."

Jaime's head snapped up. "What sort of sicko laughs as they dismember a _still alive _twelve year old girl?"

"District Two." Valerie said weakly. "District Two."

~xXx~

District Six

"I'm telling you Andrea." John said seriously. "It's a conspiracy by Snow."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "I thought you said you were off morphling."

"I am!" He told her offended.

"Doesn't seem like it." She shrugged.

"Seriously though Andrea." John said softly grabbing her arm. "No District wins that often without some kind of help. The kind of help only Snow could give."

"John." Andrea hissed through clenched teeth. "Shut up! You could get shot for saying things like that."

"Sorry." He mumbled look at the ground. "But I still think there's some conspiracy. No District wins that often."

"Well District Two does." Andrea said in a curt clipped tone. "Now shut up."

~xXx~

"I don't' understand why people refer to District Seven as the insane District." Johanna complained to Finnick.

"Well Jo, it is where you were born." His lips twitched as he tried to keep a straight face.

Johanna punched him in the arm making him wince. "Shut up Finnick, I'm serious."

Finnick rubbed his arm and gave her a scowl. "Well you did turn out that tribute that went around eating people's hearts, and then there's that girl from last year who killed her partner while laughing saying, "Can't fool me Martian, I see what you really are." And then there's you who strips randomly."

"You're the one who first started doing that!" Johanna squawked angrily.

"Yes, but I'm Finnick Odair and absolute sex god, and you're Johanna Mason, the clever and insane woman from the insane District." He replied flippantly.

"District Seven is not the insane District." She growled. "If anything that title belongs to District Two!"

"Interesting." He murmured. "How so?"

"Don't' act clueless Finn." She scoffed. "We both know it's true. You just need to look in their eyes when they're about to kill."

"They enjoy it." Finnick said softly. "They enjoy every last bit of it."

~xXx~

District Eight

"Sometimes I wish I was born in D2." Damen sighed.

"Seriously?" Blake asked incredulously. "They're a bunch of nutsos!"

"But they're a bunch of nutsos who never go hungry! And it's guaranteed you be going into the Hunger Games since they have a bazillion volunteers."

"But they're nutsos!"

"If that's the price I would have to pay then I'll gladly take it." Damen snapped.

~xXx~

District Nine

"No way Sarah. There's no way in hell I'm going to even consider forming an alliance with District Two."

"But Glade, just think about it!" Her eyes were bright and her face flushed. "Our chances of surviving the Games would skyrocket."

Glade put a calloused hand against Sarah's grimy forehead. "You're running a fever." He murmured and then cursed. "Dammit we don't have anything to treat it with in this frozen wasteland."

The two of them were huddled together in a small cave trying to outlast the blizzard. What used to be a lush forest filled with herbs was now a winter wonderland as the blizzard froze everything in its path.

Can't you see their faces when we come back home because we made an alliance with District Two?" Sarah persisted.

Glade let out another curse. "First of all Sarah we're from different Districts. You're from District Five and I'm from District Nine. Second, there's only one person allowed to go home in the Hunger Games." Honestly, how had she forgotten it? "And third, if we ally with District Two our chances of surviving wouldn't increase, they'd plummet!"

"No Glade, they'd increase!" She insisted. "They're so strong; no one would attack us if we were with them. We'd be unstoppable!"

"Ya, except they'd kill us without a second thought." Glade said dryly.

"Glade we have to ally with them!" Sarah shrieked. "We have to! We have to, we have to." she repeated it over and over again like a mantra.

Glade took an uneasy step backwards before he said tiredly, "Alright Sarah, we'll ally with District Two."

"Really Glade?" She asked excitedly.

"Ya, but need to sleep now." He told her softly. As she laid down and fell asleep Glade's eyes darkened as he took a knife from his belt. "I'm sorry Sarah." He murmured as he made his way towards her, the knife glinting in the firelight. "but I can't afford to be with someone sick, not this late in the game."

~xXx~

"What do I think of D2?" Aiden asked confused.

"Ya, what do you think of them?" His little brother asked.

Aiden scratched the scruff that surrounded his face; he would have to shave soon. "Nothing really."

"Nothing." Evan repeated slowly. 'Nothing at all?"

"It doesn't really matter." Aiden shrugged. "Thinking something about them doesn't put any food on the table or help handle the livestock."

"Okay." Evan said brightly. "I'll think nothing of them too!"

~xXx~

District Eleven

"Can you believe it?" Rue asked excited. "Daniel's in the top two; he might come home!"

Her mother patted her on the head absent mindedly and didn't respond. She knew that Daniel wouldn't be coming home, not with where the other girl was from.

District Two, the very name left a bitter taste in her mouth. The wealthy District where the children were well fed and trained to be killers. Her heart gave a pang as she thought about her boy Daniel having to go against one of those killers. Against someone who was fit and strong, who knew how to win.

A tear slid down her face as she patted Rue's head and she silently prayed that Daniel's death would be swift and painless.

But she knew it wouldn't be because she was from District Two.

~xXx~

District Twelve

"District Two, District Two." Haymitch muttered to himself. "How do we get District Two to join?"

"Having fun there Haymitch?" Chaff asked taking a drink from his bottle.

"Shut up Chaff and go away. Haymitch snarled in return. "I don't want to see your ugly mug."

"Someone's testy." He replied in a sing-song voice. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

Haymitch wrenched the bottle of alcohol from Chaff's hand, ignoring his protests. "I'm trying to figure out how to get District Two to join the damn rebellion."

Chaff's face lost the playfulness and with replaced with a hard and serious expression. "It's probably not going to happen Haymitch; they're in Snow's back pocket. We can't do without them?"

Haymitch put his hands to his temples trying to ward off the oncoming headache. "They're soldiers bred from birth. If we have them our chances of winning the rebellion skyrocket."

"We have District Four though as well. A good portion of them have been trained for the games." Chaff pointed out.

"Not like District Two." Haymitch muttered darkly.

Chaff clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll figure something out Haymitch, you always do."

When he was gone Haymitch let out a sigh. "Not this time Chaff, not this time."


	6. What District Two is Really Like

What District Two is Really Like

President Snow looked out from his balcony, the sun beginning to set causing the world to turn a dull shade of orange that was considered garnish this season in the Capitol, and thought about the different District's that he had control over.

There was District One, where all the luxury items for the capitol were made; furniture, cars, those toys that children were so fond of playing with, dozens of things not essential to survival.

Unless you were in the capitol of course.

District Eleven where most of their food was grown and then shipped here. All those grains and fruits the people were so fond of grown there and then shipped here.

Of course there was District Eight, quite possibly one of the most favored by the Capitol. If District Eight didn't exist than where would they get all of those colourful textiles to make those ridiculous clothes of theirs? The velvet, cashmere, spandex which was this seasons textile, chiffon, all of those came from District Eight and served there frivolous hobbies.

And of course, there was his favourite district, District Two. The District which provided him with weapons, Peacekeepers, and man power to subdue to other Districts; of course the capitol was quite fond of them as well since they provided them with their jewels and sparkly things.

They thought that they were the best off District, and in a way they were. The most likely to win the Hunger Games, the best fed District, the District with the most privileges, the District that was in the back of his pocket.

Snow gave a smirk as the sun set and the city was plunged into darkness for a moment before bright multi-coloured lights went on throughout the city, District Two really had no clue.


End file.
